Decirte Adios
by Sombrerero
Summary: Light ignora la posibilidad de revivir los sucesos de su vida o quedarse en LA NADA para siempre. Si regresa no deberá usar la Death Note o de lo contrario su vida terminará igual. El propósito de L es averiguar si Light está dispuesto a no ser Kira.


DECIRTE ADIOS

Light acaba de morir y L ha venido para guiar su alma.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- Esa vos… ¿L…? ¿Eres… L?

- Si lo soy. Ha pasado tiempo, Light.

- ¿¿…L?? ¿Estoy soñando? Tú estás muerto,

- Light, tú también lo estás.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿He muerto?

- Si. Al principio lo olvidas, pero en breve…

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Matsuda! No… Ryuuku.

- Eres muy inteligente Light. Y como supuse, eras Kira.

- ¿Eh? (…) ah, eso. Supongo que ya no valdría la pena decir que no.

- Tienes razón.

- …L… a dónde me llevas.

- Ah, como verás estamos en mi auto y el que conduce es Watari. No podrás ver nada a trabes de las ventanas porque estamos rodeados de oscuridad. Pero descuida, este vehículo tiene luz interior.

- ¡No has respondido mi pregunta L!

- …Lo se.

- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

- Al único lugar donde van los que han usado la Death Note.

- "… El lugar del que me habló Ryuuk aquella vez…"

- Te aconsejo que no trates de escapar saltando del auto porque te perderás para siempre en las tinieblas.

- ¿Y eso sería peor que ir a ese lugar al que me llevas?

- Puede que no.

- Hmm… ya veo, despreocúpate, L. No pienso escapar.

- Eso pensé.

- No has cambiado ni un poco. No se porqué… pero ahora me siento, liberado. No me he sentido así desde el día en que encontré la Death Note.

- … ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Light?

- Dime L.

- Si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad… ¿volverías a ser Kira?

- Que pregunta tan extraña.

- Por favor contesta.

- (…) hay demasiada gente que merece morir. Siempre he observado como el mundo era transformado por esa clase de personas. Yo sabía que usar la Death Note no era correcto, pero dentro de mí sentía que debía hacerlo por el bien supremo. Gracias a Kira, millones de inocentes se han salvado, millones L. Eliminando el crimen por completo se hubiera podido aspirar a la paz mundial. Puedes llamarme demonio si quieres, pero en verdad deseaba un nuevo mundo para todas las personas buenas ¿Si soy un demonio por qué mataría a los que son como yo? Mira L, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y no me arrepiento de eso. Se que siempre habrá quienes lo agradecerán, como Misa. En cuanto a Near, él solo podrá esperar aplausos desde las cárceles, y desde los más sucios rincones donde viva la basura que no pude eliminar. Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, si, volvería a ser Kira. Pero hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, y es haber matado a un inocente como tu y como muchos otros, se que tu también estabas del lado de la justicia, pero si no lo hacía no me hubieras permitido seguir llevando a cabo los juicios. Tenía que eliminar a todos los que se interpusieran en mi camino y hacer lo que fuera necesario para seguir adelante.

- Entiendo Light, supongo que Kira fue como la sombra de la justicia que tomó el control cuando el mundo parecía perdido. Una parte de mi está en total oposición con Kira, pero la otra parte comprende sus actos. Porque Kira, no, Light Yagami sigue siendo mi amigo.

- ¿M-me consideras tu amigo aun después de provocar tu muerte?

- Si, porque si yo te atrapaba primero habrías recibido la sentencia máxima. Lo cual significaría que yo también hubiera provocado tu muerte.

- Eso tiene sentido.

- Ryuusaki estamos por llegar.

- Entiendo Watari ¿estás preparado Light?

- … Uno nunca está preparado para algo como esto, L.

- Lo siento, fue muy insensible de mi parte.

- Descuida.

- Ryuuzaki, llegamos.

- Gracias por todo Watari.

(…)

- …Supongo que es el momento de despedirnos L, al menos se que tu estarás bien. Finalmente me has vencido, no fueron Near ni Mello. Fue todo tu esfuerzo lo que logró descifrar como Kira cometía los asesinatos.

- En ese momento tú estuviste ayudándome.

- Mi memoria estaba borrada y al no saber que era Kira, decidí ayudar a atraparlo junto contigo.

- Como lo pensé, Light. Si no te hubieras topado con ese cuaderno te habrías convertido en un buen y gran detective. Nos habríamos conocido en circunstancias diferentes y probablemente hubiéramos sido amigos también.

- Definitivamente me hubiera gustado eso L.

- Pienso igual.

- Gracias por todo, fue un honor conocerte y tenerte como rival, y como amigo.

- Lo mismo digo. Adios Light Yagami… Kira.

- Adios, L.

FIN


End file.
